Oportunidades
by Ashabi
Summary: Estar en medio del Yukón no es el paisaje más romántico del mundo y menos cuando Alejandro y Heather aún tienen cabos sueltos. [Fluff]


**Disclaimer applied. **

¡Dedicado a los miembros del grupo de Facebook _Drama Total: The group_! Gracias por ayudar a revivir el fandom.

* * *

.

Oportunidades

.

* * *

Desliza las yemas de sus dedos por sus pómulos, levantando la comisura de los labios con altanería. Sus ojos verdes por su parte la observan embelesados, con su propio amago de sonrisa, una más risueña si cabe decir. La envuelve en un cálido abrazo y esconde su nariz en sus largos cabellos azabache, adora oler el aroma dulce que desprende su cabellera.

Aquellos actos se han convertido en una rutina desde que aceptaron la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y desde que… bueno, las bajas temperaturas del Yukón los orillan a encontrar calor de cualquier manera.

Chris siempre había adorado mofarse de ellos. Por ello no le sorprendió a Heather que, en el hospedaje donde le habían dado asilo, llegara una nota anunciando que una sorpresa _española _la estaría esperando en medio del hielo. Su orgullo todavía dolía por haber sido eliminada de esa manera, las heridas son tan fáciles de abrir, pero una parte de sí ansiaba verlo otra vez. Lo abofeteó como compensación, no equivalente por supuesto, sin tener idea alguna sobre como su sonrisa agradecida y la calidez de ese _también te extrañé _le arrebataría un temblor en sus rodillas y una sonrisa sincera. Tan extraño en ella… ¿por qué él tenía que cambiarla tanto?

Volver al hospedaje como consiguiente trajo la vergüenza. Solo tenían el pequeño cuarto donde había estado durmiendo ella.

—Tú duermes en el piso. —siseó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh _mi ángel, _cabemos los dos.

—¡No!

Tenían mucho que hablar. El incidente del volcán y sus consecuentes traiciones no son algo que una pareja _normal _haría, o una funcional más bien, y ambos sabían que lo que tenían no se había acabado porque furtivamente se miraban el uno al otro, el simple contacto de sus dedos les ocasionaba respingos y más importante aún, ella le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando.

Heather se negaba a creerlo tan sencillo. Tragarse demasiado fácil el tener sus ojos encima y su labia podía ser un muy grave error. Continuaba evitando el contacto con el joven en lo posible y una que otra vez le lanzaba puñales con la mirada. Por su parte él ya no quería jugar al gato y al ratón.

—Toma. —Él le extendió el humeante tazón de sopa.

Ella lo recibió y no emitió palabra alguna. Pudo ser una comida más en silencio hasta que Alejandro respiró profundo y tomó asiento a su lado en la mesa. Heather soltó la cuchara con evidente incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Suéltalo.

—¿El cómo me robaste _mi inmunidad_? —preguntó sarcástica, haciendo énfasis en la última parte con coraje.

—Ajá. Te lo dije allí y te lo vuelvo a repetir porque no estaba jugando.

Heather rodó los ojos y se giró a verlo, cruzada de brazos. Su expresión corporal delataba que, fuese lo que fuese, no le creería como una ciega enamorada.

—Ya estamos a mano. Lo que te hice compensa en parte lo que me hiciste a mí, así que podemos comenzar de nuevo.

—Eso dices tú.

—Dejando de lado que no existe un verdadero ojo por ojo, ¿importaría? —Su tono no era aterciopelado y galante. En realidad, los rasgos de su rostro y su voz parecían afligirse. Alejandro le tomó la mano, ella pensó que se la besaría en sus ademanes ridículos, pero solo lo hizo para que lo viera a los ojos, ante esto su estómago se encogió ante la intensidad de su mirar. —A mí no me importa ya.

Apartó la mano con algo de brusquedad.

—Mientras tanto, ya no hay millón ganable. —reprochó.

—Exactamente. —replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que sonríes ante esto? ¡Hola! No hay dinero, ninguno de los dos será el ganador…

Poco a poco Heather reparó en sus propias palabras.

—Ah… no estamos compitiendo ya.

—Sin millón, ya no tenemos que atacarnos, solo somos nosotros.

La pérdida de una meta siempre es un sabor amargo. Los ojos le ardieron de rabia al imaginarse a los campistas restantes, toda una bola de perdedores, con aquella posibilidad en sus manos.

—¿Y debo creer que no me odias? —cuestionó, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—A veces yo también me pregunto lo mismo. —Se encogió de hombros para después levantarse y recoger los platos sucios. —No supe que me dolió más, la humillación pública, el rechazo o la lava.

Un pequeño ramelazo de preocupación se asentó en los pensamientos de Heather.

—Yo así no-

—El hecho, _Heather —_La firmeza con la que pronunció su nombre la dejó congelada en su sitio. —es que hace tiempo acepté que quiero estar a tu lado sin importar el pasado.

Cuando se inclinó para levantar su plato con poca sopa, sus rostros tuvieron un acercamiento, el vaho chocaba contra los labios del contrario mientras sus miradas hacían contacto. De pronto los labios del joven lucían atractivos.

—Mentiroso…—susurró.

Él se cansó de las palabras, la tomó de los hombros con suavidad y eliminó la distancia entre ellos, envolviéndola con el calor de su boca. El frío que lograba colarse dentro de la habitación poco a poco se marchó. Heather lo sujetó del cuello y sin separarse retrocedieron hasta tomar asiento en la cama. En algún punto requirieron estabilizar sus respiraciones así que el contactó acabó sin que las emociones se disipasen. Flotaba en el aire un aura extraña. ¿Aquello era la tranquilidad?

—¿Ves?

Heather se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Negar sus sentimientos solo era una contradicción. Él la estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos pese a sus diferencias y su presencia la envolvía en una sensación de placer.

—Ya veremos con el paso del tiempo. —Finalmente contestó, levantándose rumbo al baño. —Burromuerto.

Esa fue su extraña forma de expresar que le estaba dando un voto de confianza.

—Una foto te durará más tiempo. —dice.

Él está echado sobre su regazo jugando con su cabello, sin dejar de observarla como si fuese ella lo más importante de entre todo el mundo. Estar en el medio de montones de hielo en un hospedaje sencillísimo no se compara al ambiente romántico de París o Venecia, sin embargo, están juntos, allí, sin que los motivos ulteriores rompan por ahora su cauce.


End file.
